This invention relates generally to a device for preventing an automatic pool cleaner from becoming caught between an interior surface of a swimming pool and a pool ladder.
Automatic pool cleaners are devices which vacuum debris from the swimming pool as they travel around the interior of the pool. Although automatic pool cleaners are convenient devices they sometimes become trapped in the space between the pool ladder and the pool wall. If left unattended when this occurs, the pool will remain dirty and the cleaner may be damaged due to its being caught.